


"In the name of the Nameless you will serve as binder for the Runaway Gods."

by Swingdelusion



Category: Elden Ring, Elden Ring (Video Game)
Genre: 'Fermented' metals, AaA(mentioned), Absson(mentioned), Age of Exploding Skies, Age of Stars(mentioned), An Euleseum(mentioned), Braischt, Braischt's spells, Caxak(mentioned), Death, Dramatized Fight, Elden Ring - Freeform, Elden ring shards, End, Giant made out of dead babies, Great Julketten Waraxe, Handmaiden's of Hellmeed, Hellmeed, Hodir(mentioned), Knight of prophecy, Læs(mentioned), Metals in bloodstreams, Metals like spider egg sacks under skin, Moordenpeak(mentioned), Sorohphoros(mentioned), Temple of Hellmeed, The Elden Ring, The Eldes Blade(sword), The Empty, The Fall of Absson(sword), The Reverse Fall, The Singing Battalions, Tomb of Zagzen(mentioned), Underworld(mentioned), Zagzen(mentioned), abstract stuff, non-canon backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swingdelusion/pseuds/Swingdelusion
Summary: A knight of prophecy approaches her final battle against the most sickening of the gods to complete their sentence and save any who might be left still burning after so many years.
Relationships: Hellmeed & Knight of prophecy
Kudos: 1





	"In the name of the Nameless you will serve as binder for the Runaway Gods."

Lands unseen, creatures undead, and horrors unknown. She will first arrive on your black sand beaches with a destiny to tear all those who still live in this land from their ill-begotten thrones and drag them once more to the true home of gods and heroes.

So she did. Her sword felled Sorohphoros, the one true immortal long enough for the empty hands to drag him down to the twelve thrones. 

Hodir, the glaive master was one of the greatest weapon experts of his time, however, centuries of fighting off intruders left him an easy target even if his anathematized soldiers of stone did provide a bit of difficulty. 

She mastered the bow to bring down the thousand handed phoenix Caxak from its twenty eyed thrones in the heavens. Once it had fallen she tore every ill-gotten hand from its form so that the empty ones could claim it as well.

To find the Isles of Forever seemed an impossible quest on its own, but to slay the centuries-old tear-ridden woman who had lived so long her flesh had become the sands of the final island of the chain had been a surprisingly arduous task. The waves of glistening glass and blood crashed down on her to stop her from reaching Læs firstborn daughter of Absson, and the scorned offering to AaA, the endless hunger. 

The number of her wins were countless. It would be impossible to go on about the nearly dozen major victories under her belt and the hundreds of lesser enemies she had slain along the way.

However, she finally felt the accomplishment swell deep in her chest as she climbed the ruined steps of the temple of the end of days, a monument to Hellmeed, the fourth and final king of the gods.

She gripped her sword tightly and began the ascent up his temple. Some watched without motion or conviction as she ascended beyond them. Grey tumors had formed where they had injected metals into their bodies to ferment them with their blood.

The sight of such practices sickened her and reminded her of the innumerable corpses she had awoken inside the tomb of Zagzen, the first king of the underworld.

It had been obvious at the time how they had died but only now were her memories of why returning. She focused on each of the minor details of the handmaids who had gladly laid down their lives in his name to distract from the manor of her own first death in which she had transitioned from mortal to undead.

Perhaps if she were to probe her own husk of a form long enough she would uncover a similarly greyed bulge. She had never found any visible wounds, and given her tattered dress upon first awaking, it wouldn’t be a stretch to assume she had once been one of them. 

Such irony then, she would be the one to return the god to the final throne.

The final steps leading up to the throne supported braisers burning every visible color of the rainbow from red to violet and some she didn’t have the words to describe with her undead eyes.  
His pantheon was as she had expected. A testament to his own divinity. Marble and ivory statues had been carved into every wall and every color of flame was suspended from the ceiling. A thin layer of heavy fog rolled across the floor warning her to turn back. She did not.

A single step further in and the entire place shook with a terrible crack. Perhaps a less apathetic god would have killed her before she got this far. Now that she was inside it would be much more difficult to hurl thunderbolts at her.

He materialized in a great fury, though you’d never be able to read his face. Below the most at her meet a thick layer of blood had traveled around the temple floor. Small hands began to rise out of it at random before forming into full bodies.

The fully formed corpses of women he had used for power sprouted like seeds in a garden and began to inflate at the stomach. They screamed in earsplitting pain as each of the women birthed tiny bloody forms onto the temple floor which all dragged themselves together at the very center to form liquid metals and stillborn children.

Clouds circled this form to clothe it. The crackle of electricity bounced off of the children and into the metal all around its form as a single humanoid face formed out of the malformed mass of many children.

With a sudden pressure wave, all of the spare women’s corpses were thrown over the edges, along with the unnecessary blood cleaning his temple of spare parts.

“You seek an audience with the highest of all gods!” He bellowed terribly from a throat comprised of the bodies of freshly birthed babies creating an incredibly unique fleshy sound.

She had nothing to say, nothing she could say to this abomination of a creature. She simply drew her sword. It was all she could do to keep herself from screaming her throat out at this divine approximation of sapience.

“Very well, I shall return you to your sisters, where you shall never escape from again.”

You might believe immortality was a major problem to deal with, but that’s a very common misconception.

Immortals pose a superficial challenge with their unkillable bodies, but one doesn’t need to kill someone to beat them and as any of the marked could tell you, there are worse fates than death.

The real challenge is when an enemy knows they can die and overs their blind spots. Death is itself is even a very simple enemy, it might have several different approaches to its victory but it can be easily conquered by knowing yourself and a bit of magic.

The imposing challenge to the knight of prophecy was that he had rendered himself mortal with forbidden magics from the first ages of Elden. From there he had extended his newly mortal lifespan with the sacrifices of his worshipper’s lives as pioneered by, Braischt, The Forsaken Witch of Moordenpeak.

As a mortal, he could in theory die, however she would be swinging her sword a lot longer than any enemy before. Perhaps even longer than The Singing Battalions endless hoards.

So she began. Her blade cut into the mass of corpses and electrified metallic clouds sliding through it creating the tiniest scratch. To liken it to human terms she would have the same amount of damage from running a fingernail along the skin.

She returned her scratch a thousandfold by raising his arm and molding the sky into a blade of the pure storm. In a moment she was tossed up, and down, and up. She was burned and finally sent flying one-hundred steps backward.

She coughed feverishly trying to remove the metals that had slid down her throat in the attack.

It was clear she was going to need a new strategy if she was to kill him.

She loosed great arrow after great arrow into the storm. Some met their mark impaling the heads of children or separating their feet from the body causing the arrows to fall out.

He responded with a great burst of air, this time pulling her inwards while he hurled a thunderbolt horizontally at her.

She scraped the ground uncomfortably to avoid the upwards curl. Just as she looked up he began to wind up another swing of storm blade.

She rolled back out of range to avoid the swing of the sword only to feel the crackle of a thunderbolt whiz by her ear.

She tensed up in anticipation as she realized it would likely be back around again and again until it made contact with her flesh.

The god raised his arms and pushed the wind in a circular motion around him causing the clouds to form a wall around the exit to the arena. Then he pushed her away with another burst of air. Finally, he drew his arm uncomfortably far back I a way only clouds could and hurled yet another thunderbolt.

She managed to dodge this one, but not the previous one as it pushed her forward into a slamming attack with his sword.

He lifted his blade and spoke down to her in his usual calamitous tones.

“You believed yourself capable of bringing down the king of the gods? You pose no challenge to me knight of the lowest realms. Return to your home with dishonor and the gift of your life.”

The knight sheathed her sword and decided it was time for another approach. She drew an ax found on the corpse of a Euleseum, a titan of the first age distinguished by their infinite collection of hands from every age of man, supposedly even the ones beyond the age of stars or the age of exploding skies.

She felt her leg being grasped from below without being able to take a step. She looked down to see dozens of bodies all over the arena. She easily decapitated the creature and briefly considered doing the same before her thoughts were interrupted by another bolt of lightning being thrown at her at a separate angle.

She dodged out of the way into another bloody corpse of one of her sisters. She rid herself of the abomination to notice where they were coming from. They crawled from over the sides of the pantheon and stumbled from the path she had taken. Each of them left a bountiful trail of blood behind them as they prostrated themselves before the false god.

As each of the women assumed the position babies broke from their skin and bones like eggshells and crawled into the mass healing any wounds she had managed to leave. 

She felt her false arm swaying uncomfortably in the wind tunnel. If nothing else the sheer control of his environment was unmatched to any she had seen to date.

She decided against killing every monster as the supply seemed infinite and instead turned her attention to the mass of writhing fetuses himself.

She started by running straight at him only to be knocked away by his gust of air. As she recovered from the attack he stretched his arm back making the bloody slime visible on his arms.

He hurled a thunderbolt at her causing her to dodge to the side, only to hit by the previous bolt. She let out a shallow gasp as the wind and a little more of her fragile life left her.

She stood once more only to be knocked down once more by his sword. One more attack like that and she would be dead.

She removed a ring from her pocket and clasped both hands firmly making it glow. She felt her tether to the mortal realm tighten once more as she returned it just in time to dodge another bolt of swirling storm.

She approached him, careful to avoid the oncoming hammering of his sword and severed a quivering fetus from his mighty form.

She took no pleasure in the task she had been charged with, just as farmers must grow food, or soldiers must die, she must return him to his seat in the emptiness regardless of the repulsive form he has chosen.

Her first swings cleanly removed the children without much struggle, and while at close range his best option seemed to be pushing her away. Ever blow he would land she had more than enough energy to heal.

Her following swings moved faster, and paid less attention to the innocents she was being made to sentence to death, that is if he hadn’t already. Somehow she doubted it, he would keep these things alive if at all possible.

She took damage, but as she made a dent in his massive form his attacks become more desperate. He threw 5 bolts at once which disappeared after a single revolution. He dropped the regal act to swing multiple swings at once.

But every breath, bolt, swing of his mighty blade, every bit of it stole a little bit of him. He was being healed by centuries of pointless deaths.

He was torn asunder by a centuries-old promise come to pass.

Limb from limb, Torso from torso, blood from blood. All in the name of her empty truth she carved his flesh and cut him until naught was left but a squealing mass of shriveling corpses of the unborn, and fermented metals spreading all over.

She knew it wasn’t done, he had once rejected his immortality to live forever, but now as he lay dying on the floor he would return it to himself by returning the Elden Ring to its complete form.

She left him as he made silent prayers and reconstituted its eternal beauty, a ring equal to all the heavens granted to the highest of the gods to protect and serve until they died and the next king was to take his place.

It was not for his numerous atrocities against mankind he was to be swallowed by the empty. Similarly to how every high deity saw no wrongs in this, it found these crimes irrelevant. He was to be returned to his throne by force for his decision to break the Elden Ring.

This single-action had put an end to the age of stars, and the high point of mankind. He had taken his place as the sole lord of the new age of burning skies as every star found itself dying and exploding into brilliant flames.

In reverse every dying star in the sky began to stop burning, running cold and transforming the perpetual red into a deep bluish-black. The stars stopped burning, but it was too late for many of them. Very few were left in the sky and if she fell here perhaps none at all would make it.

The man ignited into a pile of thousand-colored flames touching the roof of his temple and melting through it. His true form became visible slowly killing her the more she looked at it.

He leaned back and let out a great gust of air pushing her back and covering the arena is a great fire stoked by the metals in the blood of every handmaiden.

His sword had shed all pretense of the sky burning into the brilliant weapon of which endless tales had been weaved. In her journey’s she had found countless scraps of old legends almost all of which took great care to detail the weapon she witnessed before her.

Perhaps her favorite example of these described in broken sentences the finitely uncountable interlocking threads of flames each individually as hot as lightning over an elegant multi-metaled white greatsword which eats the heat of the nearby flames and spits them out twice as hot. It belonged to the first king of the gods, said to have severed sea from sky, then land from sea, and finally life from land. 

She made a last-minute roll into the blade just barely avoiding a true weapon of the god’s said to almost equal a good shard of the Ring’s might.

She narrowly jumped out of the way of a second attack, as the sword shaved her scalp. At the same moment, a curling rod of star mass was willed into his other hand. He hurled the shimmering plasma at her slower than any of the bolts before, but certainly with more deadly force.

She sheathed her ax and retuned to her sword once more. Dodging the easier attack, but barely making the subsequent series of dodges to escape the nigh endless raging of the burning king.

Just as she got out of his range she was struck by another behind her laying her down almost for good. Luckily she was only grazed, so she could still heal herself. She turned in panic to see another standing behind her.

She weaved between each blow finding no moment to attack the omniscient being. Down, up, left, and right. She found no opening as she had before, and he just kept attacking.

To make matters worse as she dodged a storm brewed over her head and rained down metals onto her weighing her down. Her slowed form found it impossible to dodge every bolt of sizzling star mass or swing of the sword.

She felt her tether vanishing once more, and with little energy left to restore herself, she was at the end of her rope. Desperately she bet her entire life on a single hope.

She drew in a single breath and stood motionless facing down this heliod titan.

“You’ve accepted your own death then little girl.” He drew his sword down upon her.

She waited with bated breath as it fell upon her, and in one swift motion, she raises the shield to meet it.

Her shield bursts into an expansive night sky complete with constellations and countless swirling galaxies before disappearing in a moment. It’s gone, but it bought enough time for her to send her sword straight into the heart of the god.

His cries ring hollow on an empty sky. A lifeless plateau in a dead nation untouched by the outside world for centuries. All who ever knew it vanishing quickly into an empty void.

Every scream escapes his throat without forewarning and he quickly begins to melt. She hasn’t killed him, but she doesn’t need to. She’s done this enough to know what comes next.

Slowly his fiery form begins to wither until its little but molten metals roughly approximating an old figure of worship barely recognizable as some old god if you had been to enough ruins of temples.

Slowly little thorns begin to sprout out of every inch of his body and expand very slightly. Each is then followed by the square connecting five protrusions together. Each becomes a hand grasping at his from and without warning, he is separated from time returning his appearance to its old glory.

"No please!" He begs. She has nothing to give him, not pity, nor sorrow, not even disgust.

But the knight is never witness to it as he is dragged to the deep below the catacombs in which she awoke with the other gods to serve sentence for all time before ever truly reaching the heights of his old self.

She gives him no moment of respect as she makes to leave before being shocked still.

Unknown to her a single shred of the dying stars remained alive and struck her down killing her. Her vision faded as the stars didn’t return to the sky.

She had won, but it was far too late for any change. Whom she had saved she could not say, only that she had stopped the burning. Perhaps somewhere a fire will be lit for her sacrifice, perhaps one of the mindless corpses slowly decaying will appreciate her journey and sacrifices, but she doubts it.

**Author's Note:**

> From Software really need to path their game. I go through tot whole fight after failing so many times only to be immediately killed by an attack that didn't load out fast enough. To make matters worse it set me back to the previous fire but still thinks I beat it, so I have to find the cutscene online but nobodies posted it anywhere. If anyone can find one I would appreciate it.


End file.
